Talk:Yuan-ti
The photograph is labelled "A yuan-ti abomination and malison.". However, there are clearly three creatures in the image. What is the third? 00:36, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :The image is from the Monster Manual 4th edition. Judging by the creatures presented, these are actually the three kinds of yuan-ti malison. I've corrected the caption. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The amount of non-canon information (or if it is canon, it's certainly not in Serpent Kingdoms) on this page is embarrassing. I've started to clean up some of it. Satiresatyr (talk) 05:17, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki! If you were working on the Yuan-Ti page earlier today, then I undid the edits because you didn't explain what the purpose of them was. Please always give a reason for your edits, especially when removing text. :The information you're referring to and removing may have come from 4th edition or from other depictions of yuan-ti. If you don't know where it comes from, then place a template at the end of the line. Then someone else can check it and we can decide whether to get rid of it or not. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::The page states that the only source is Serpent Kingdoms (except reference 1 about their alignment), so I added information from Serpent Kingdoms that contradicts existing unsourced information on the page. Is there a protocol that needs to be followed that I am not aware of? ::Satiresatyr (talk) 05:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, misread: I was not the person who made the earlier edits to this page (although that other person's edits prompted me to make my edits). ::Satiresatyr (talk) 05:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :::The only cited source is Serpent Kingdoms. As there's already an image from the 4th edition Monster Manual, it's highly likely that the rest of the uncited information comes from there as well. Unless you're able to check every likely source, it's difficult to say for sure that a body of text is indeed non-canonical. So the safest thing to do is place the tag on it for someone else to check. Usually we'll all scour our books and come to a consensus decision. :::Regardless, Serpent Kingdoms is a Realms sourcebook and overrides any other depiction of the yuan-ti. So, carry on, just please mark the remaining uncited text with and remember to fully cite everything you put in. You can do that with . I'll go over your work and the removed material later. Thanks. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, I've checked over Monster Manual 3.5 and Monster Manual 4th edition; the uncited information didn't come from either. So I crawled back through the revision history and found it was added by an anonymous user in 2011. It seems to have come from Greyhawk sources (it also appears at the Greyhawk wiki, here). Therefore, I've removed it. Please feel free to continue adding information. ::::However, please try to rephrase the material a bit more. You're not copying, but some of the phrases are very close. Consider alternative words and phrases to express the same information. Thanks, you've made a good start. — BadCatMan (talk) 08:24, May 23, 2013 (UTC) So, I've heart that they are different Yuan Ti houses scattered throughout Faerûn and I made a summary of all Yuan-Ti houses mentioned in this Video !In the brackets is their rough location. 1)Se’Sehen: (Lapal Sea) -Largest -most powerful -rumoured to be controlled by an Anathema -Works with Rundeen Trade consortium -dominance 2)Extaminos (Hlondeth) -know secrets for transformation into Yuan-Ti/snakes -fine cathedral of emerald skales -trade agents -smuggling,slaves, drugs -often hiding in human cities->agents/spies 3)Hss'Tafi (Serpent's tail stream) -control cities -most capable&practical -merchants, nobles -Najara -serve Naga -cobra like hoods -black, gold,red skales 3)Eselemas(Lushpool) -battle prowess -jungle stealth -dark green&black skales -hunting sport&PE -Secret rule of Lushpool -cloistered -Enemy Se’sehen 4)Jennestas(Hazur Mountains) -wild ones/half witted -holds and ruins -strong in numbers -rule a city Mhaihetel -stealth -camelion 5)Sauringar(Samarach) -tended to by human cultist Varae -secretly rule city state narubel -skales in blue, yellow and black 6)Sseradess (the Guthland) -Thindol Basel -undersea holdings -dominating water -insolation -breathe and swim underwater -green and yellow/blue and black skales and I was wondering if they are a)Canon? and b)If they should be added to the wikia-in a more elaborated for that is, but i think it would be useful since it was a pain in the ass for me to find anything on the Yuan Ti houses besides this video. Cursed.siren (talk) 11:30, March 22, 2018 (UTC) : Yes, they are canon. The information comes from Serpent Kingdoms. I'd been meaning to add such information for a while, but it is a lot of work. I'll try to bump it up in my priority list, but hopefully, giving you the primary source helps. ~ Lhynard (talk) 12:09, March 22, 2018 (UTC) :Here's an article about House Sauringar for you. It matches the info you added here with a lot more detail. However, I have no idea where the information you have about the color of their scales comes from. ~ Lhynard (talk) 08:10, March 24, 2018 (UTC)